Pokemon: Moonlit Forest
by Spector7
Summary: Bonnie is finally old enough to start her journey! Meanwhile trouble is brewing when Team Rocket boss Giovanni is killed by James and Jesse is put in charge of the organization. Hardened by loss, she is ready to restore Team Rocket to its former glory, no matter the cost. (not Ash-centric) ** Currently on hiatus **
1. a new day, a new journey

"Magmar is unable to battle! The match goes to Luxray!" the referee shouted, pointing to Clemont's side. "This battle goes to the gym leader. The challenger has lost."

The challenger, a young, brown-haired boy, slumped his shoulders as he returned his red and yellow Pokemon. "Take a good long rest," he instructed with a smile. "Thanks for your help."

From the other side of the gym, Clemont smiled knowingly and walked across the dirt battle field. "You fought well," he praised the challenger.

Caught off-guard, the challenger straightened awkwardly and stuffed his pokeball in his pocket. "T-thank you," he stuttered nervously.

"You had a very strong bond with your pokemon, but your knowledge about type disadvantages could use some work." He stroked his luxray lovingly. "You put your pokemon at a disadvantage many times, but this battle was truly exhilarating!" he bowed respectfully. "Thank you for coming to my gym."

The challenger quickly bowed back. "Y-yea," he stuttered, still shocked that a _gym leader_ would want to talk to a lowly trainer like him.

Clemont turned away, planning on taking the rest of the evening off, when his younger sister rushed in the room, calling his name.

"Clemont!" she shouted. "Help!"

Naturally assuming the worst, Clemont leapt into action. He rushed to her side. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

His young sister, Bonnie, shook her head and pulled away from her brother's strong grip. "I don't know if I should wear this skirt." She spun in place. "Does it look okay?"

Clemont stood still for a short moment, trying to process all that had happened. _A skirt?_ "You're not hurt?" he finally asked.

Bonnie laughed. "No! Why would you think that? What do you think about the skirt?"

Clemont shrugged. "I think it looks like all the other skirts you wear," he answered honestly.

Bonnie frowned. "You can't tell the difference between my skirts?" she asked, shocked.

Clemont shook his head.

Sighing, Bonnie turned back towards the exit. "Never mind," she called over her shoulder. "I'll get Squishy's opinion instead." She was about to leave when the challenger spoke up.

"Wait!" he shouted abruptly.

Bonnie and Clemont turned.

Rushing to Bonnie's side, the challenger got down on one knee, grasped her hand, and looked her in the eyes. "I've only just met you," he admitted, "but I think we can make it work." He drew in a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Clemont paled. Was this boy _proposing_ to his little sister?

Bonnie just laughed and pulled away her hand. "No thanks," she answered, ignoring the distraught look on his face.

"B-but," he started, trying to process her answer. "I've never seen anyone like you! We were meant for each other!"

Clemont facepalmed and snapped his fingers. "Clembot two!" he shouted. "Please show this trainer out of the gym!"

A humanoid robot rolled into the gym and blinked at the scene in front of him. rolling over to the control panel, he pulled a lever and watched a trap door open beneath the lovestruck challenger. The boy tumbled down the tunnel and out of the building, all the while screaming.

"I'm starting to worry about you," Clemont told his younger sister once the trainer was out of earshot. "That's the fifth boy that's proposed to you." He massaged his temples and tried to ease the oncoming headache.

Bonnie shrugged. "If only that worked on you," she muttered under her breath before heading to the door.

"Wait!" Clemont called after her and clamping a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you should leave the gym. I'll need someone to help me run it. You could wait a few years until you're older. I mean, what if you get hurt? Or worse? What if someone else proposes to you?!"

Bonnie laughed nervously and gently removed her brother's hand. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "I've been waiting a long time to do this." she grinned and ran to grab her bag. "I'm leaving in thirty minutes," she called over her shoulder.

Clemont just shook his head and sank into a seat. His little sister had grown up so fast! It seemed like only yesterday they were travelling Kalos with Ash and Serena. Now Bonnie was packing up to leave on her own journey to become a pokemon trainer, Ash and Serena were married and raising a son, and Clemont was left to shoo off boys who were staring at his sister with hearts in their eyes. He smiled at how fast the time had passed.

"I'm ready to leave!" Bonnie sang as she rushed into the room, startling Clemont. "Do I look okay?"

Clemont drew in a quick breath. Bonnie was dressed in a thin long-sleeve shirt, flowing mini skirt, and matching leggings. Her hair was in a side ponytail and tickling the edge of her shoulders. Large, blue eyes stared back at him, thirsting for his love. She looked stunning.

"Y-you…" Clemont trailed off, trying to find words to described her beauty. "You look beautiful!"

Bonnie blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. Breaking out of her embarrassed trance, she rushed over and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thanks for being a great brother," she whispered. "I'll miss you."

Clemont bit back tears as he embraced his sister. "Stay out of trouble," he ordered, "and stay away from boys. I'll see you around."

Bonnie nodded, pulled away from the embrace, and skipped out of the gym while waving goodbye.

Clemont waved back and tried not to cry. He failed miserably and started balling within seconds of her departure. His sister had grown up so much. He hoped to see her again soon.

Bonnie happily skipped through town, letting the warm sun shine down on her skin and the cool breeze blow through her hair. She was so happy! So many years of waiting had brought her to this moment, and she was finally doing it! She was starting her journey as a trainer with a zygard and a dedenne. Not a bad combination, she decided.

Bonnie skipped out of town and down the road. She didn't know where to start her journey, but she did know that she wanted to start somewhere other than Lumious City. She wanted adventure and excitement. She wanted crime and danger. She wanted to see new pokemon. She even wanted to see Team Rocket! That wouldn't be too bad, she decided. Ash had blasted them off easily many different times! With a legendary pokemon, beating them would be a piece of cake!

She would have continued down this road if she had not come to a crossroads. One trail led down a paved, open road. The other led into a dark, spooky forest. Bonnie paused, considering her options. Shrugging, she picked the spooky forest road. The worst that could happen is running into some ghost type pokemon. She may even catch one!

The girl continued to skip down the road, ignoring the darkness around her, and started to close her eyes and hum a song. The path led through the forest and quickly opened up to a large, snowy mountain. The path that she was on wound up the mountain and looked treacherous, but she didn't mind. It might be fun!

She skipped up the slippery path and laughed as snow began to lightly fall. Life was turning out perfectly! Her journey was going to be the best! She stuck her tongue out and tried to catch snowflakes as she walked.

The snow quickly picked up speed and turned into a blizzard.

Bonnie shivered in her thin clothes and tried to shield her eyes from the burning flakes. She was cold, wet, and lost. "Hello?" she called. "Is there anyone there? Help!"

No one answered.

Shivering harder, Bonnie pried her blue frostbitten fingers off her arms to check on her two pokemon hiding in her bag. Dedenne was shivering and Squishy had stopped moving altogether. "Hang in there, guys," she whispered. "I'll find help."

Squinting against the snow, she scanned the horizon for any sign of life. Her heart leapt when she spotted two blurs in the distance.

"Hey!" she shouted at them, rushing to get closer. "Hey!"

As she drew near, she started making out shapes. A tall person was standing knee-deep in the thick powder. He seemed to be leaning on a pokemon of some kind.

"Hey!" she called again, this time louder.

The person turned around quickly, startled by the sudden noise.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness someone is here!" she called out to him. "I thought I would be stuck here! Do you know where to find help? Is there a pokemon center near?"

The person looked panicked. He motioned for Bonnie to stop and stay quiet, but she didn't understand.

"What are you saying?" she called even louder.

Before the other person could answer, something flew out of the snow, screaming in rage. Bonnie gasped.

 _Articuno._

The large ice-type glared angrily at the two travelers who had disturbed its rest. They should have to pay. Summoning all of its power, the legendary pokemon sent a powerful wind that blew them off their feet.

Bonnie yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry!" she yelled at the pokemon. "I didn't mean to wake you up!"

Articuno just glared back. It gave an ear-piercing cry and looked at the snowy mountain. Satisfied, it flew off into the storm.

Bonnie slowly struggled to her feet, the cold numbing her body. She stopped when she heard a low rumbling. She glanced up just in time to see an avalanche of snow tumbling toward her.

 _She could do nothing to stop it._

 **So…. what do you think? Should I continue? Please follow, favorite, and review. Anything helps! Let me know what you think and what should happen next!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	2. introductions

**Sorry this took so long I've been having technical difficulties and started college courses. And by technical difficulties I mean losing entire chapters, not having the right files, keyboard malfunctions, and other problems I didn't want to deal with for anyone who cares. Anyway for those who are following this story or reading it at least, I've updated the description and uploaded two more chapters.**

 **Sorry this one is so short I lost the origonal and I didn't know what to write. It's a bad chapter so you can skip it if you can.**

 **Follows, favorites, and DEFINITELY reviews are much appreciated!**

 **I own nothing but my imagination and ocs. If I owed pokemon Ash would not be the all-powerful celebrity he is and James would be exposed for the fabulous creature he is.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Master Jonsi! So good of you to return in time for dinner!"

The tall, rough-looking man grunted in response to his cheery AI's greeting and shrugged off his thick drenched coat. He stomped over to the couch, heavy boots thumping against the wooden floors of the cozy cabin, and gently lay a small bundle on the couch.

"Fix it," he grunted before pulling on his coat and disappearing out the door into the snow.

* * *

"Yes I know she's the stupid twerp's sister!" The man snapped as he brushed out the soft coat of his arcanine in a large barn near his cabin.

"Canine?" the pokemon grunted in a questioning tone.

"No," the man growled, leaning on the wall of his large barn. "As soon as she's better she's leaving. I don't have the time or the space for kids running around. You saw what she did! She scared Articuno away! It's gonna take weeks for me to track her down!"

Arcanine frowned and shoved his wet nose in the face of his trainer with a soft growl.

"No!" he yelled, frustrated. "No we're not keeping her! Stop asking!" He dropped down into the soft hay below his feet and stared at the tall beams holding up the roof, angry tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

The pokemon frowned and dropped down next to his trainer nuzzling his cheek. "Nine?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not crying," his trainer muttered, wiping the tears away.

"Cane," Arcanine grinned.

"No."

"Nine?"

"No."

"Canine?"

The man sighed and sat up in the hay. "Okay fine," he grumbled, "she's staying here then but only for a little while!"

The pokemon yelped happily and jumped up from the hay bounding and excitedly running around the barn before rushing over to lick his trainer ecstatically.

"Okay," the man smiled pushing the large pokemon off. "Yea I guess I"m excited too."


	3. best friends--the death of james

**Wait you're still reading this? Wow. I didn't know you'd be this interested in a non-Ash fic. Am I salty about how much attention the little twerp gets?**

 **Yes. Yes I am.**

 **As you know I own nothing but my imagination and ocs. If I owned Pokemon Ash would retire and Team Rocket would take a chance at the spotlight.**

 **Enjoy and if you haven't already please favorite, follow, and review.**

"OH MY GOSH!"

The scream echoed through the small cottage and outside, causing many pokemon to rush away in fear of oncoming danger.

The man who had taken young trainer Bonnie into his home when she had stumbled upon his house leapt out of bed in shock and fear, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He pull on a robe and stumbled out of his small room into the living room where he had left Bonnie to sleep that night. "What's going on?!" he sputtered as he rushed to the couch, mind racing with all the violent possibilities that could have caused her to scream.

Bonnie looked up at him in surprise, blanket clutched tightly to her chest and grinning. "Oh hi!" she greeted cheerily. "Is this your pokemon?" she asked, pointing to his arcanine.

The man hesitantly nodded, confused.

Bonnie's eyes lit up and she wrapped her small arms around the creature's furry neck. "He's so cute!" she squealed. "I love him! Does he have a name?"

He shrugged and sat next to her on the plush couch. "When I was younger I used to call him Growlie," he admitted, a sad gleam in his eye.

"Growlie," Bonnie repeated, as if testing the name. "I love it! It's so cute!"

The man smiled at her bright eyed enthusiasm. Standing up from his seat, he pulled on a thick coat. "I have some other pokemon in the barn if you'd like to meet them," he offered.

"Yes!" Bonnie grinned, grabbing her blanket and running out the door into the snow.

* * *

 _Team Rocket Headquarters, Kanto Region_

"Meowth?"

A large creamy white persian glanced up from the bed in the center of the bedroom, yawning and blinking the sleep from his eyes. His face lit up and he lept off the bed. "Jessie!" he exclaimed, rushing to the speaker's side and rubbing against her dark uniform. "You're back!" he lept up onto the desk- accidentally knocking down a few items in his way—and licked her cheek with his slobbery pink tongue.

The speaker—a young and beautiful lady with flowing pink hair cascading down her back and hiding part of her face—turned away from her pokemon's excitement, silent tears running down her pale cheeks, and quietly sat on the bed near the center of her room. Her thin arms wrapped around her waist as she started to cry.

The persian drooped slightly, understanding rushing through his mind. "Is it that time again?" he asked, voice low.

The young lady—Jessie—nodded curling into a tight ball on her bed.

The persian dipped his head and pawed through an open drawer until he found a small framed photo amidst clothes. He gently gathered the frame in his teeth and leapt onto the bed dropping the photo in front of Jessie before curling up next to her shaking form.

Tears streaming down her face, Jessie clutched the picture—a selfie she had taken with James and Meowth during one of their days off—to her chest sobbing.

She never thought she'd miss anyone so much, especially James. He was the sort of person she wanted to slap. He was stupid and a klutz despite his efforts to impress her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the events of that day replayed themselves in her head.

 _"I wonder what the boss wants now," Jessie huffed as she stormed through the halls of the Team Rocket central base. "We were busy catching Pikachu!"_

 _"We were?" James asked sarcastically in a quiet tone, winking at Meowth who giggled._

 _"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DID ANYTHING TO HELP!" Jessie screamed, whirling to face James shaking with fury. "YOU WERE TOO BUSY BEING YOUR USUAL KLUTZY SELF! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN PIKACHU BY NOW! I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE SO I'D GET A NEW PARTNER WHO ACTUALLY KNEW HOW TO CATCH POKEMON!"_

 _James froze in his steps, shock and hurt clouding his expression. Normally he would have taken the insults and brushed them off, but this time was different. He curtly nodded and turned away without a second glance to walk down the hall away from Jessie and Meowth._

 _Meowth glanced from Jessie to James and back to Jessie, unsure of what to do. "Jessie," he finally spoke, "I think you really hurt his feelings."_

 _Jessie frowned and continued down the hall, loud footsteps echoing off the walls. "So what?" she growled. "He needs to toughen up anyway."_

 _Meowth hesitated before following her. "...if you think so..." he muttered halfheartedly._

 _That's when she heard the gunshots. After that everything moved in slow motion._

 _Before she knew what was happening, she was sprinting down the hall at full speed, heart pounding in her chest. She could barely hear Meowth's calls to her, begging her to slow down before they were drowned out by her worry._

 _Her heart stopped the moment she rushed into the room at the end of the hall. Blood splattered on the walls and a gun lay discarded to the side. Giovanni—their boss—was slumped over his desk, dead. Crumpled to the ground a few feet away was James._

 _Tears blurred her eyes as she rushed to her partners side, gently laying his pale head on her lap. She pulled out her phone to call for help but a cold hand weakly pushed it away._

 _"Too late..." James whispered, chest shaking with each breath. A small but growing spot of blood tainted his white uniform. He reached a hand up and gently brushed Jessie's tear stained cheek. "I-I'm... s-sorry it h-had to e-end like this..." he raspily breathed, coughing. His face twisted in pain. "M-maybe ..." he whispered, "...you'll g-get a new p-partner...a b-better one...a-and...y-you'll... y-you'll c-catch Pikachu..." he smiled weakly, eyes gleaming with sadness. "...c-catch him f-for me...f-for...old t-times... s-sake..." his hand dropped as his eyes slowly drifted closed. With a final breath, all the life left his body._

"Jessie?"

Jessie slowly uncurled her body, still clutching the picture tightly to her chest. "What?" she asked, her voice sounding weak and abused.

Meowth stood on his hind legs, paws leaning on the desk that held the intercom. "You want anything?" he asked.

Jessie teared up as a fresh wave of emotions washed over her. She quickly turned away from the pokemon and curled up in a ball, sobbing.

Meowth sighed and held down the button for the comm. "It's one of those days, Mondo," he sighed. "Better get something chocolate." He hesitated before adding, "and a steak. She definitely needs a steak." He licked his lips, thoughts of a juicy steak he had no intention of sharing filling his mind. After a moment, he held down the button once more. "You know what Mondo," he spoke, stomach growling, "better make that steak a double."


	4. Frozen

**Okay if you haven't left this fic yet I'm going to assume you're a Team Rocket fangirl/guy because this has A LOT of Team Rocket. It will have a little twerp time and a lot of Bonnie-ness but mostly be focused on the progression of the new Team Rocket led by Jessie (and Meowth at times) Bonnie's pokemon journey, and Jonsi's progression and unlocking the secrets of his past.**

 **Still interested?**

 **Then read on and I'll put out a new chapter for any of you still reading this!**

 **If there is no one reading I'm going to post it anyway just in case...**

 **I still don't own anything but my imagination and ocs. Y'all know by now what I would do if I owned pokemon, right?**

 **If you've been putting it off all this time, at least review! Tell me what you want to see happen in this fic!**

 **Or at least enjoy it...**

"Mister Jonsi?"

Jonsi looked up from the cup of coffee he was nursing at the table as his eyes drifted down to rest on Bonnie's small form. He took another sip of black coffee before setting it down on the oak table and yawning sleepily.

"Do you have Frozen?"

The man frowned as he stared at the swirling dark liquid sitting in his mug. "….what's Frozen?" he finally asked, still not comprehending the gravity of such question.

Bonnie pulled herself up from the floor onto one of the tall chairs and stood on her toes so as to be at eye level with her host. "It's a really great movie!" she grinned, climbing up to sit on the table. "It's about these princess sisters and one of them has ice powers and its full of songs and a sawsbuck that's _so_ cute and even a talking snowman and they have a really cool adventure where they sing and are attacked by a snow-monster!"

Jonsi frowned at the enthusiastic description before turning back to his coffee. "Snowmen don't talk," he concluded tiredly.

Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes they do!" she argued. "This one is made from magic so it can talk!"

He shrugged.

"So do you have it?" Bonnie asked, completely forgetting about the argument she had made earlier.

"Have what?"

"Frozen!"

Jonsi shrugged and nodded to a small cabinet beneath the television. "You can check if you want," he muttered before once again returning his attention to his coffee.

Excited, Bonnie rushed to the cabinet and swung the doors open digging through the stack of DVDs held inside. She squealed with excitement and rushed back to the table with an armful of movies. She quickly climbed onto the table and laid them down on the surface. "Where did you get all these princess movies?!" she asked him excitedly. "You even have Tangled! See?! That's princess Rapunzel! You can tell by her long hair!"

Jonsi grinned behind the rim of his cup and shrugged his shoulders once more. "I have my ways," he mysteriously responded before standing up from the table and grabbed the Frozen DVD off the table. "Now go get the popcorn and pillows. It's perfect weather for a movie and you still need to show me this 'talking snowman'."

Bonnie grinned and hugged his leg. "Thank you so much!" she squealed. "You're the best!" She rushed off to the kitchen.

Jonsi stood in place, stunned by Bonnie's sudden gesture. A small grin spread across his face.

 _Maybe she wasn't so bad after all._


	5. These Lasting Scars

_These lasting scars._

 _I cant take it anymore._

 _These lasting scars._

 _I cant do it anymore._

 _These lasting scars._

 _I...I just cant._

James sat up on the couch, gasping as sweat trickled down the small lines and grooves of worry carved out in his face. The haunting voices of his dreams echoed in his head.

 _I cant do this._

Shakily, he pulled himself off the stained cushions and untangled himself from the blankets. The dark cabin that he had lived in for years now seemed cold and uninviting.

 _I cant do this anymore._

He shivered despite the crackling fire that warmed the room. His shaking hands reached for the thick parka draped across the chair. His feet quickly rushed to the door.

 _I cant take it._

Outside wasn't much better. The freezing flakes of snow blew across the white landscape as the wind whipped James' lavender hair across his red, tear streaked face.

 _I cant take it anymore._

His weak legs led him across the drifts of snow into the tall, wooden barn. Pokemon shuffled in their stalls as the large barn doors creaked open and James stumbled inside. His cold legs buckled as his limp body fell forward onto the wet straw.

 _I cant get up._

Flashes of that one fateful night rushed past his eyes.

 _Gunshots._

 _Giovanni's limp body falling forward, blood trickling from his chest._

 _The burning pain tearing into his stomach as red filled his vision._

" _...c-catch him f-for me...f-for old t-times...s-sake..."_

 _Jessie's screams._

A warm, leathery nose nudged at James arm.

"Grow…?" Growlie rumbled as he slowly laid in the straw next to his faithful master. His thick, slobbery tongue shot out between white teeth and gently licked the tears from James' face.

Shakily, he reached out and clung to his pokemon's thick fur. His fingers tangled in the warm silk of Growlie's mane as he buried his face in his neck. Heavy sobs racked his body as all the walls that had been built came crashing down, leaving a small, scared teenager clinging to his only friend.

He had lost everything.

She had lost everything.

James, Giovanni, her mother, her pokemon, her job. Only faithful Meowth remained by her side.

She drew in a deep breath, studying the Jessie in the mirror before her. Tall, stiletto heels. Long pink hair flowing down her back. Dark dress hugging her form. Crimson "R" stitched on the top right corner.

This wasn't Jessie. This was Jessica.

Jessie loved James. Jessie spent her days scouring malls for the latest in fashion. Jessie was useless to Team Rocket, but priceless to James.

Jessica wasn't Jessie. Jessica was the cruel leader of Team Rocket. Jessica ran Team Rocket with an iron fist. Jessica was going to restore the organization to its former glory and avenge Giovanni's untimely death.

Jessie was obsolete. Jessie had died with James.

Only Jessica remained.

Jessie looked in the mirror as hot tears trickled down her cheeks.

" _You look beautiful,"_ she could hear James' voice echo in her head.

She couldn't do this anymore.

Arms wrapped protectively around her chest as she collapsed onto the floor, crying.

All the walls came tumbling down, leaving a small, scared teenager in its wake.

 **Well? What do you think? Be sure to favorite, follow, and review for more Team Rocket and Rocketshipping!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out**


End file.
